


Heart to Heart

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: John consoles a distressed Kayleigh,  and she learns more about him.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Heart to Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short alternative getting together post.

The chair screeching across the floor drew their attention, they could see a few fingers wagging and some name calling, the lighting being dim in the area opposite the bar, the only person John could definitely recognise was the tall figure of Elsie, he turned back to his table.

" Typical bloody women, get more than two together and chaos ensues " Dave Thompson said shaking his head.

" Shut up you misogynist pig " Cath scolded, not altogether jokingly.

" I think I'll head off, I'll take that as my cue, piss off home before the agro starts "

" Coward. " Dave said smiling. 

" Guilty as charged." John chuckled, " Anyway anyone want a lift "

No one did so John said his farewells . He paid a quick visit to the gents, and headed out to his car. 

" Note to self, park nearer the door next time "

He stopped next to his car and took a deep breath, his headache was beginning to clear.

As he put his key in the door, the remote battery having long since died, he heard a faint sobbing, and an obviously feminine sniffle.

He followed the sound, she was sitting on a low wall, hidden in the shadow of an out building, handkerchief to her eyes. 

" Kayleigh?"

She jumped at hearing him.

" Oh sorry love I didn't mean to scare you, are you okay ?"

" I'm fine Mister Redmond " she sobbed.

" I might not be the sharpest pencil in the lightbulb box love, but even I can see your not fine "

" Its nothing, just something something said, got me thinking, that's all "

" Dangerous things, words, can cut like a knife, and scar you for life"

"Suppose so "

" Must be cause look at you now eh ?"

Suddenly Kayleigh wailed and started crying again.

John looked to the heavens for guidance, then shrugged. He sat on the wall next to the little redhead, tentatively he squeezed her hand, she turned towards him and hugged him, eventually he realised she needed held, and reassured, so he cuddled her, and let her know he was there for her, she cried for a while.

" I'm sorry Mister Redmond. " she said, sitting up sobbing.

" Call me John love, Mister Redmond makes me feel old"

" Thank you John " as she spoke she shivered.

" Here get this round you" John took off his coat, it looked like a small tent on Kayleigh.

" No John, I couldn't, you'll freeze"

" I'll be fine, I've got my winter vest on " he said grinning.

" Thank you " Kayleigh looked in John's eyes as she spoke, something happened, he didn't know what it was, but something sparked, something nice, warming and glowing, a feeling was creeping through him, from the centre of his chest, radiating a happy sensation.

" Were you involved in the kerfuffle earlier ?"

" Most of it was directed at me actually?"

" Sorry to hear that love"

" You have nothing to be sorry for John "

" I know but, I don't like seeing people being upset or bullied, had enough of that myself in years gone by "

Kayleigh squeezed the hand that she had been holding all this time, looked at him and smiled. 

" The group of us who are all out tonight are supposed to be friends, but I've had my eyes opened tonight John, seen people for what they really are, and what they think, especially what they think of me"

" People can be cruel love, and invariably are, human nature never fails to disappoint "

John felt Kayleigh shiver.

" Listen, let's sit in the car eh, I'll fire the heater on, we might as well chat in the warm eh ?"

" Thank you"

Elsie had delivered her character references to most of the other women in her party, having said her piece she chose now to check to see if Kayleigh was still around, she stood in the shadows and watched as John walked to his car, walking hand in hand with Kayleigh. Satisfied she was in safe hands, she headed out into the cold night headed for home. 

" You don't have to tell me, but sometimes sharing helps " John was adjusting the heating settings as he spoke.

" I thought I was liked because I'm a nice person, I thought that's why I got invited to things " Kayleigh started.

" Things?"

" Carol's wedding for instance "

" I'm invited to that, probably won't go though " John said thoughtfully. 

" I'm invited too, but after a few wines tonight Darla ….."

" Darla ?"

" Carol's sister, works in Marks and Sparks "

" Nope " 

" Anyway, she tells me I'm invited because Carol feels sorry for me, and if they get bored they'll get me drunk and watch me make an arse of myself"

" Cheek Bitch " 

" So I challenge Carol, and she just sits with her head down, won't deny it, so I tell her what to do with her invitation, Darla faces me up, and Elsie steps in before I put her in traction "

John squeezed Kayleigh's hand and suddenly realised that they'd been holding hands for a while, John slackened his grip slightly, Kayleigh tightened hers.

" You're popular at work love, I can see that every day"

" But not for the reasons I thought though eh ?"

" Ignore Carol and that Darla bitch, you know you're a popular girl ?"

" Girl, I wish , I'm a mature woman John "

" I had noticed ." John winked.

" Oy cheeky " Kayleigh play scolded John, using her free hand.

" You know who your true friends are love ignore the rest "

" You're liked at work John "

" Bollocks "

" You are "

" I'm hated less than Dave perhaps, but liked, nah "

" I like you " Kayleigh said after a pause " quite a lot actually "

John looked towards this lovely little thing, she was smiling at him.

" Do yah ?" He tentatively asked

" Yes "

John smiled back.

" I like you too "

" Good. " she said, as she pulled John's coat tight around her neck.

" I used to drink too much too, on occasion, " John somehow knew he could talk openly to Kayleigh," well I thought it was on occasion but apparently it was almost all the time, I used to have a few when I went out, just to help me relax you understand, then another couple, just to help me overcome my shyness, and then I'd have a laugh with me mates. Then before I knew it I was having a drink with my mates and their girlfriends, then Paul and our Claire, then Jim and his first wife,,what's her name, then our Julie and Dennis, then I realised I was drinking to mask the fact that they had someone, and I didn't, and I liked the in between stage, you know where you're drunk enough to forget what you want , but not reached the bladdered stage. "

John sighed, had he looked at Kayleigh, he would have seen her looking at him, with more tears in her eyes, this time they were tears for this lovely man.

" Anyway I eventually saw the error of my ways, not without help right enough, and apart from the odd occasion I've done without pretty much "

John looked at Kayleigh, she nodded.

" I went to work hungover a lot, still pissed sometimes, don't get me wrong I didn't drink at work, put I gave the mouthwash and Polos a damn good hammering, and I'm embarrassed to say I drove in a few times, I would never do it now and I don't advocate it, that one of the things that brought my drinking to a head "

" What happened?"

John looked at Kayleigh again, somehow he felt relaxed being with her.

" I went to me mam and dads one Sunday for lunch, still bladdered from the Saturday, anyway I do the old pretend I'm fine thing, but me dad , sussed me right away. You didn't drive here did you ?, I remember the tone of his voice, I said yes, then he said ,You can get the tram back, give me your keys. I said no way and chuckled, It wasn't a request son, give them now he said, come and take them if you're man enough I said "

" And did he ?"

" Oh yes, I got lippy and ended up telling him to get himself outside"

" Really?"

" God's honest love, shit for brains John Redmond challenged his dad to a fist fight"

" Did you really hit your dad ?"

" Aye, well no, I tried to but I never laid a hand on him"

" Did he hit you ?" Kayleigh was engrossed. 

" Beat seven colours of shite out of me, I forgot he fought in the Army, and he was a tough as nails Scotsman, I were bruised for a week "

Kayleigh snorted a laugh .

" Sorry John "

" It's alright love, it is kinda funny, drink gave me muscles I didn't have "

" So what happened next ?"

" I was laid out on the grass out the back, my dad stood on the step and calmly said you coming in for lunch or not , I went in and sat down, he sat opposite and held his hand out palm up, I gave him my keys, end off "

" And you decided to quit drinking ?"

" After we had a more civilised chat, yes "

" And you think I might be drinking for the same reason ?"

" Now come on love, I never said that "

" No, but you might be partly right, I don't drink much when I'm happy, that's sad isn't it?"

" Yes " 

" Thanks for the support, not "

" What I mean is that it's sad that someone as special as you is ever unhappy "

Once again their eyes met, then very gently their lips.

" That was nice John " Kayleigh beamed a lovely smile.

" Wasn't it just "

Kayleigh shrugged John's coat off, and flung it on the back seat, she switched the interior light on to check her hair, John admired the flower pattern dress with shoes to match, and a a tiny little clutch bag, she had a jacket but it was obviously for fashion rather than function, she looked gorgeous this close up and out of uniform. 

" You look lovely if I might say ?"

" You might indeed John, all dressed up and nowhere to go "

John swallowed, and uncharacteristically acted on impulse.

" Do you fancy going out, with me I mean ?"

" Where would we go ?"

" You decide ?"

" How about in there ?" Kayleigh nodded to the venue they had left earlier.

" Beside our workmates ? "

" I thought you meant dinner John "

" If that's what you want then yes it's dinner "

" Okay, I'd love to, is this a proper date John ?"

" Proper date ?"

" I mean, are we starting to go out together, are we dating ?"

" Yes ." John said resolutely.

" Good " a smiling Kayleigh replied.

John got out and went to open Kayleigh's door, together they walked arm and arm to the dining area of the hotel, they were standing waiting for a table, John talking and Kayleigh giggling when one of the girls from Homeware passed, John pretended he didn't see her.

Having been shown to their table, they were studying the menu, commenting on the decor, and taking in the atmosphere, suddenly John frowned, 

" Here's Dave " he whispered.

" So what………."

" Mandy said she thought it was you two, are you two you know, an item as they say ?"

" We're just …………" John went to answer.

" Yes, mister Thompson we are, that's alright isn't it ?" Kayleigh beat John to the punch.

" That's fine love, and call me Dave eh ?"

" Okay Dave "

" So how long ha………"

" A couple of months now, but is that really any of your business, no offence Dave ? "

" None taken Kits…….I mean Kayleigh, none at all love, right I'll head back , see you on monday then, bye Kayleigh, bye dark horse " Dave chuckled and headed out.

" A couple of months ?" John asked quizzically. 

" He's gone away thinking he doesn't know quite as much as he thinks he does, and knowing you've got a girlfriend he doesn't approve of "

" That's what you are is it ?" John took Kayleigh's hand. 

" I better be at these prices " Kayleigh replied not lifting her head from the menu, " And I ain't cheap "

John's laugh was music to her ears, she was going to love being with John, she knew she was already in love with him, all she had to do now was get to know him.


End file.
